In general, headwear includes a crown portion worn on a head of a wearer, a visor portion coupled to the crown portion and functioning as a visor, and a sweat absorber disposed at an interior circumference of the crown portion so as to prevent sweat produced from the head or forehead from flowing to the eyes or face of the wearer.
The sweat absorber directly contacts the skin and thus is closely related to sensitivity of the wearer. In particular, when the headwear is free-sized and thus both of the crown portion and the sweat absorber have elasticity, the sweat absorber is closely attached to the head, and accordingly, the function and importance of the sweat absorber are higher than with other styles of headwear.
The sweat absorber prevents sweat produced from the head or forehead during exercise from flowing to the face or eyes.
In addition, the sweat absorber reduces pressure applied to the head or forehead due to the hard sewing portion of the visor portion or the crown portion.
Although it is limited to a free-sized product, the sweat absorber may be elastically stretchable to make the elastic crown portion fit the head size of the wearer.
Thus, the sweat absorber of the free-sized headwear may not be able to fully satisfy the above-stated functions.
When the sweat absorber is formed of an only elastic band, elasticity may be improved and various expressions such as a logo or characters can be woven in the outer surface thereof, but impressions may be remained on the forehead of the wearer along the edge of the sweat absorber or the wearer may have uncomfortable feelings and sensations of compression on the forehead. Further, if the wearer wears on the hat for a long time, sweat may flow to the face or eyes of the wearer because the elastic band is formed of a single sheet.
When the sweat absorber is formed of an elastic band and a cover portion that surrounds the elastic band, impression and compression problems can be reduced such that the wearing comfort may be improved, but the headwear may not be applied to various-sized heads because elasticity is weakened.
In addition, characters or logos may be woven on the cover portion of the sweat absorber, but workability may be deteriorated and a loss may occur due to cutting.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.